Meio Metalingüístico
by LP Vany-chan
Summary: Kakeru precisa escrever uma redação com o tema meio. Mas estava meio complicado, entende? Maquiavel já dizia: “os fins justificam os meios”, mas ele era um idiota


Fala sério, nunca pensei que um dia fosse escrever um one-shot tão viajado quanto este. O.O Foi difícil tentar pensar como o Kakeru pensaria. Mas até que foi divertido.

Tenha lá minhas dúvidas se isso ficou bom. Achei um pouco estranho...

Essa foi minha primeira fanfic de Fruits Basket, e espero que a personalidade de Kakeru - pelo menos - não tenha ficado alterada.

Disclaimer: os personagens de Fruits Basket não me pertencem.

Obs: existem muitas redundâncias no texto, além de hipérboles e conclusões ilógicas. Elas são todas propositais, ok?

**MEIO METALINGÜÍSTICO **

Professor, antes de começar a minha incrível e indescritível (em todos os sentidos amplos e vastos da palavra) redação sobre a palavra "meio", gostaria de expressar minha profunda incompreensão quanto ao tema.

Meio? Como assim, meio? Que espécie de tema de prova de redação é esse? Meio de quê? Se o senhor não sabe (não querendo desonrar o seu diploma de mestre de língua portuguesa), "meio" pode ter inúmeros e incontáveis significados. (Acabei de olhar no dicionário, tenho como provar!)

É impossível que eu, Kakeru Manabe, coloque em prática todos os meus muito fluídos e incomensuráveis conhecimentos nessa prova, se não souber de que meio o senhor está falando!

Como o senhor proibiu-me de falar qualquer palavra, por mínima que fosse, durante suas aulas (e isso inclui as aulas-prova) não vou interroga-lo neste exato momento acerca desse tema infundado. E, para não tirar outro redondo zero (injusto, repito; minha redação do bimestre passado estava maravilhosa), decidi falar do "meio", em seu sentido amplo, provável e improvável também.

Maquiavel já dizia: "os fins justificam os meios", mas ele era um idiota. "Os meios justificam os fins" é muito mais coerente com minha redação. Todos os "meios" que aqui estiverem presentes justificarão a maravilhosa e inédita conclusão que darei a essa magnânima redação.

Meio pode ser a metade. Quando eu digo que estou "meio com sono" na sua aula, professor, quero dizer que metade do meu cérebro está quase adormecendo, mas a outra metade está ávida por adquirir conhecimento. (Imagine que eu, Kakeru Manabe, iria dormir na sua aula! Que idéia!)

Meio também significa aquilo que está no centro de alguma coisa. Por exemplo: quando perguntei para minha meia-irmã (olha o "meio" aí de novo) Machi se ela achava bonito aquilo que eu tenho no meio das pernas, e se ela queria que eu mostrasse - para que assim a resposta fosse mais sincera - ela ficou furiosíssima. Tacou a cadeira, a mesa e até o armário em cima de mim. Não entendi muito bem a reação dela, mas tudo bem. O sexo oposto nunca foi o assunto preferido de Machi. Então, perguntei se poderia me mostrar aquilo que ela tinha no meio das pernas, para ver se era bonito (já que nunca achei o meu bonito). Não sei porque, mas ela quase me tacou para fora da janela do grêmio. Após esse episódio, cheguei a conclusão de que Machi também acha o seu joelho muito feio, e por isso tem vergonha de mostra-lo.

O meio ambiente também é algo que está muito em discussão hoje. Embora todo mundo faça campanha, conscientização, e etc e etc, ninguém está preocupado de verdade. O senhor mesmo, professor, vive dizendo que é nossa obrigação proteger o meio ambiente, mas ontem eu vi a sua respeitável figura jogando um papel de bala no chão. No chão! E a lata de lixo estava a apenas cinco passos de distância! O senhor não tem vergonha, não?

Existe também algo chamado "meio social", e que era o principal causador das intrigas dos realistas. (Sim, eu prestei atenção à aula da professora de literatura). Pelo que entendi, os realistas eram ativistas complexados e, como naquela época não existiam psicólogos, eles apelavam para a literatura e culpavam o meio social por tudo. Aquele tal de Brás Cubas parece ter sido o mais importante dos tais ativistas, já que continuou ativista mesmo depois de morto. (E ainda dizem que fantasmas não existem!)

O meio pode ser entendido como o trecho mais difícil de uma trajetória: se olharmos para trás, não avistaremos o início; e se olharmos para frente, não enxergaremos o fim. O meio sempre assusta. Não podemos voltar, e tampouco temos coragem de seguir em frente. O meio é sempre mais longo que o fim e o início, pois po— (Desculpe o borrão, professor, mas é que o nosso honorável presidente Red do Grêmio Estudantil Yuki - que por uma inestimável coincidência senta-se ao meu lado direito durante suas aulas - acabou de esbarrar sua igualmente honorária mão em minha cabeça acidentalmente. E não, professor, eu não colei esse pequeno trecho da prova do Yuki. Apenas consultei sutilmente a prova de Yun-yun para ver se conseguia ter mais algumas idéias. Se certos trechos estiverem iguais, foi mera coincidência, tá ok? )

Então, como eu ia dizendo, o meio também pode ser a denominação daquele lugar em que Drummond encontrou uma pedra no caminho. Portanto, a partir desse poema, posso induzir que meio é todo trecho do caminho em que encontramos uma pedra. (Fala sério, professor, eu sou muito inteligente!)

Aí está, professor. Já falei de todos os meios possíveis e existentes.

O que posso concluir dessa minha magnânima redação?

Nunca pergunte para Machi sobre o joelho dela! Ela pode querer te tacar janela afora.

OOOOoooOOO

Esse one-shot foi feito para o Desafio dos 140 Temas do Fórum Mundo dos Fics. .

Se acharem-no digno de ser comentado, deixem um review.


End file.
